1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multimedia playing system, and more particularly to a multimedia playing system capable of automatically selecting the sound channels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, the sizes of portable electronic devices are getting smaller, and more and more functions can be provided. Because of their convenience, users prefer to use the portable electronic devices to listen to music and watch videos. In general, when playing the multimedia applications, a user will use the built-in speaker of the portable electronic device or wear earphones to listen to the sound played by the applications.
Currently, in the design of earphone devices, the left and right sound channels are designed on the same device, in order to achieve a stereo effect. The user needs to identify which is the left/right sound channel earphone through the text (L/R) on the earphone devices, or by color.
Therefore, a multimedia playing system with an automatic channel selection function is desired, such that the user can directly wear the earphones without manually identifying the sound channels of the earphones.